Don't You Jive On Me
by Anni Wood
Summary: The year is 1964, Violet Harmon is nothing like the girls she goes to school with. And she has no hopes or wishes to ever be like them anyhow. But when her parents get her a summer job, working with the kind and gentle, yet older Kit Walker, her world is somewhat thrown upside down. But what will happen when Kit gets arrested for a murder he swears he didn't commit?
1. Chapter 1

Teenage rebellion they called it.

And maybe they where right, Perhaps I was rebelling, But against what, They didn't know. But that's just it, See. They never know, They never understand. That is the way it had always been and by the looks of it, It was the way things would continue to be. I was of little importance in the great scheme of things. Mother had larger issues and my father buried himself into his work, quite literally.

But still, When they did manage to get their heads out of the sand for a few moments, and take note of the child they created, it was usually to judge. I was strange, an oddity, I wasn't like the girls that went to school with me. Vivian couldn't seem to get her head around it, and though she tried once or twice to be understanding, She always shrugged and decided it was a stage, something I would grow out of soon enough. One day I would wake up, Wear my hair in a twist maybe, buy a pretty dress, put on those pretty shoes she insisted on purchasing for me. I'd start making friends, going to drive ins and luncheons with the other girls...It was a nice fantasy, But it was just that, a fantasy for my mother.

A soft sigh escapes my lips as I turn over in bed, long honey brown hair falling across the white downy pillows. It was another day, another day I would have to endure. I knew the ritual already, It never changed or faltered and for that I guess I should be happy, It was never anything different or unexpected. It was a relief to know my tormentors lacked genuine creativity.

I would walk in, past the large wooden doors of my high-school and the others would stop; it was always interesting to me that they could stop whatever they where doing, no matter what it is, to see me stroll in through those godforsaken doors.

Then the whispers would start, the looks half hidden behind texts books. But I heard them, always. They whispered about my hair, long and pin straight and always worn down. They whispered about my clothes and my lack of 'style'.

"Why does she wear those frumpy dresses?"

"Does she make them herself?"

"She looks like my crazy aunt, Probably smells like her too."

I should have been given an award really, Like those famous actress on the television. For pretending not to hear. But I did hear, every single petty insult.

As far as days went, that Friday was greatly uneventful, I woke up, had breakfast at the table with my father, who had his face hidden behind a newspaper and then went to school. Luckily for me, the mutterings where no more vicious then any other day, so I handled myself well. When I got home though, was when things began to change.

I got home and found my mother and father seated at the kitchen table, softly discussing among themselves. This in itself should have been a warning, But I just shrugged it off as I did most everything else and continued up to my bedroom, school bag hanging precariously on my shoulder.

"Violet, Sweetie. Please come down for a moment, your father and I would like to have a talk."

That stopped me dead in my tracks. One foot was suspended in mid air, about to land on the last step that would leave me at the second floor. If I was less coordinated, I would have missed the step completely and maybe fallen down the stairs, possibly breaking my neck, But a girl can only dream.

Without a word, I dropped my bag onto the step and made my descent back down, a solemn and curious look plastered across my pale features. My mother sighed softly upon seeing the dark circles that now ring my eyes, probably realizing she hadn't actually looked into her daughters face in days.

"Sit, Violet. And don't look so upset, this talk won't kill you."

Another sigh escapes my lips as I take a seat across from them, that's my only method of communication these days, sighs and noncommittal shrugs. Luckily for me, they could pretty much be perceived however the other person wants, so I didn't have to work to hard, they automatically believed what they wanted.

"Violet."

My father had that tone, the tone he used with his patients, soft and careful, as if he was afraid I would jump in fear at even the lightest raise of voice.

"Your mother and I have come to a decision. We've decided that it's in your best interest to get a summer job. Nothing to serious, But something to keep you occupied and busy in the summer time. Many of the girls are doing it now-a-days and we think it would be beneficial for you, in meeting people, since school has seemed to have no affect."

A job? Work? These words where completely foreign to me, and not that I hadn't heard them before, Because of course I had, countless times. But in regards to me, my life, it was something that would never have been considered. Now, I just had to figure out how I felt about the whole notion.

"Where..?" My words where soft, and I think I was just as surprised to hear them as my parents seemed to be.

"Well..I have an old friend, we've known each other for years and he runs a station in town, well his nephew Kit runs it now, But Bill still oversees it. It's not a job at an office, But it's fine work and for you..I think it would be dandy."

For me it would be dandy? What was that supposed to mean? That I wasn't good enough to sit behind a desk as a secretary, But I could sit behind the counter at a gasoline station?

"When do I start..?"

My words where curt, cold, my fathers last words still ringing in my ears.

"Well..This weekend actually. And Bill says that if all works out..you can get more days if you need them. "

Nodding I stood, turning around without another word. That was the most they'd be getting out of me, at least for a solid week.


	2. Chapter 2

This Weekend came much to fast, and sooner then I expected, My father was knocking on my bedroom door, telling me through the wood to get dressed. I didn't know what to expect from the day, how it would unfold or what situation I would find myself in. I had actually never been to the gasoline station my father spoke about, more often then not, he put gas in the car while I was at school, so the situation never presented itself.

I'd met Bill, at my parents dinner parties that I was forced to attend, and he often spoke about his nephew, Kit was older then me, that much I knew, but everything else that may have been mentioned was pretty much a blur, I never did pay much attention and usually kept to myself. Those parties where always more torturous then enjoyable.

With a loud groan I slipped out from under my warm sheets, shivering as the cold of the morning hit me full on, the heaters never did work very good and winter was starting to slowly creep in upon Boston. I didn't know what to feel, but excitement wasn't exactly on my list. I still felt as if I was getting forced, Once again by my parents, to do something I didn't want to do. They didn't ask me, they didn't really discuss the option with me before the decision had been made. And once I was spoken with about the career choice they'd made, there wasn't much I could do to say no.

I shimmied over to the full length mirror that stood in my bedroom and took in my appearance. My hair was limp, but still had the shiny honey tone that made it resemble something pretty, my eyes though, the hazel that had once danced when I was little, looked dull, and the circles that had started off as a light purple where quickly getting darker as the days passed. I knew why they where there, I barely slept anymore, I could get maybe one or two hours of sleep a night if I was at all lucky. More then once, I'd have to leave school early, making some excuse of illness, just to get home and collapse into my bed.

It was a surprise that I hadn't actually ever fainted in school, but I had to be glad for that, It would have only cause more ridicule. Finally I turned away from the mirror, unable to look at myself for much longer. I was starting to look hollow, gaunt and it was frightening to see, especially since I didn't know what to do to stop it, and a part of me didn't even want too.

Dressing quickly, I ran a brush through my hair and then slipped on my black oxford shoes, they where almost completely worn out, but it was how I liked them best, comfortable and practical. Plus, the fact that they where currently the bane of my mothers existence made me love them all the more.

About an hour later, after an incredibly silent and awkward breakfast my father and I found ourselves in an equally as silent and awkward car ride. There was actually a moment of relief and excitement when he pointed out the station a bit off in the distance, as it offered escape and release from the prison of the car.

"You're going to have a great day, Kit is a nice young man, and I'm certain he'll make you comfortable and teach you everything you need to know."

I just nodded, wrapping my sweater tighter around my body as he pulled up to the front of the station. I couldn't see anyone inside, but the windows where iced, so that wasn't much of a shock. I waited for a moment, staring at the building as a strange flutter formed in my stomach. Was I nervous? Since when? I never got nervous, It wasn't really an emotion i'd experienced, Not since I was really small at least.

My father cleared his throat and I glanced at him, with a small smile, he gestured for me to get moving and It was at that moment that I realized I was on my own. Nodding, I slid out of the car and shut the door. The door of the station was only a few feet away, But it felt like an eternity as I made my way over, I felt my legs moving, but the handle didn't get any closer. My hands shook, but that was more from the cold and as I stepped inside, I couldn't help but smile at the warmth that greeted me, nothing like the frigid cold from home.

That's when I saw him, He hadn't noticed me quiet yet, probably thinking that the chime was just announcing another customer, But he stood there, speaking to an elderly woman who was smiling like she was fifteen again. I rolled my eyes, and stared, taking in the whole interaction. Her hands kept fluttering to her heart, every time the man who I assumed was Kit, smiled. He was tall, taller then me at least, with dark chestnut brown hair, styled nicely into something modern but not over done, obviously he didn't like to fuss, something I could sympathize with.

His eyes where dark, the darkest brown I'd ever seen. They looked bottomless from where I stood, But held a certain warmth that seem to radiate out. I don't know how long I stood by the door, But finally he looked up, staring at me for a split second to long before he smiled. Maybe he was wondering what I was doing just standing there, why there was a strange, skinny girl just staring at him. Leaning in, He said something softly to the elderly woman and she laughed or more giggled, and then sauntered off, glancing over at me as she left the station.

"Hello, 'Ya must be Violet."


	3. Chapter 3

{**I appreciate so much all the wonderful reviews I'm getting! It's literally what got me writing a third chapter. I'm not to certain about this chapter, Since it was a bit late when I wrote it. Let me know what you guys think of it. 3 ~Anni.}**

"So..I'm sure you'll get 'ta of things pretty fast..It's all simple.."

Kit was showing me around the station a few minutes later, after I introduced myself and he asked me to finish signing off on some forms that hadn't been completed yet. Kit mumbled softly in a disgruntled tone while he ruffled through my file, rolling his eyes at all the paper work. According to him, Bill like too keep everything 'recorded', something he was still getting used too. Once that matter was all settled, we began our tour. Throughout the entire thing, I couldn't seem to force a smile onto my expression. It shouldn't have been so hard, Because Kit was being more then polite and pleasant, But I wasn't used to smiling, and I still felt uncertain about this work situation.

The main part of the station held shelves with candies and snacks, there was everything from Cracker Jacks to Charleston Chews, Hershey chocolate bars and Sugar Daddy's. Towards the front of the store, there was even a cooler that had Coke-a-cola soda pop. I made a mental note to buy one of those before I left. Next to the cooler stood the counter, and the register beside it. Kit explained that he'd train me over the course of two or three weeks how to use it, but he didn't expect it to take that long.

" 'Ya look like a smart girl."

I stared at him, only nodding and cracked just the smallest of smiles, It wasn't impressive by any means, but it didn't stop him from returning the gesture. If my smile resembled a struggling flame, Kit's resembled the sun, warm and pleasant, but blinding if you stared at it to long. At least, I couldn't seem to stare at it, something in me hurt just to see such undiluted happiness.

The tour concluded in the garage, Apart from being the manager, and the store hand, Kit was also the mechanic. It impressed me how much he actually managed to do in one day, and it was at that moment that I realized just how much they may need me at the store. I'd been having second thoughts, just thinking of making some excuse to not come the next day, But at that moment, I knew I wouldn't be able to bring myself to abandon Kit that way, It would just be cruel. Already, he seemed relieved to have someone around, if only to have a person to converse with.

The hours passed quickly, and all the while Kit tried without much success to lure conversation out of me, at one point, I saw the quickest flash of frustration pass over his features, just the slightest clouds over the sun, before it was gone. When I finally left, He waved at me from the door, and while sliding into the car, I glanced over to him, giving him a gentle wave in return. It was the least I could do after hours of dead silence.

"So..How was your day, Did Kit treat you alright?"

My father looked over expectantly, as if I was about to give him a detailed explanation of my day, filled with complete verbatim quotes of our dialog and a in-depth play by play of my movements. If that was what he was waiting for, He must have been disappointed.

"Yes and fine."

Nothing else was said, and that night, I ate dinner in a rush and disappeared into my bedroom. I could hear my parents mumbling under their breath downstairs, about me no doubt, about how 'concerened' they where for my well being. But I knew how the conversation would end, a shrug from my father, a disappointed sigh from my mother and then they'd be off to bed. So I didn't really take much notice of their words, instead, I thought about Kit. How old was he really? Did he live on his own? And if he did, did he have a wife? How come she was never mentioned at the dinner parties? But then again, I was not a reliable source for what was said, since I was rarely ever fully present myself.

Maybe at some point, those would be questions that I may actually be able to ask him, if I could move out of my clammed up shell. But then it might lead to him asking questions about me, and that was definitely something I didn't feel the need to bring up.

At some point, I drifted off to sleep, the first peaceful sleep I'd had in what felt like years. Maybe I was tired from work, or maybe it was something different altogether.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day passed by slowly, Something was wrong with Kit when I arrived to work, But I couldn't pin point what. I didn't know him well enough to read the expression in his eyes, or to even attempt to pry into his personal life. He barely spoke, But when he did, his tone was far less cheerful then the day before. Maybe something was going on in his life, or maybe he just didn't like me anymore, that was a possibility. But whatever the case, he stayed in the garage most of the day and I stayed behind the counter, silently reading a book that I would soon be writing an essay on.

Every hour or so, I would move out from behind the counter and walk down the aisles, re-straightening the already straight packages. Sometimes, A car would pull up for gas, But Kit would always go out to help them. Only a handful of times, did I get the luxury of ringing someone up on that cash box.

Night came and I left with a light goodbye to Kit. My father asked nothing on the way, not even really acknowledging my presence. That wasn't new, so I really wasn't to concerned about it. I bathed, slipped into bed and fell asleep in record time, a new foreign sense of exhaustion befalling me.

The next week passed painfully slow, nothing eventful happened at school, or at home and I didn't have to go to the station till the weekend. I was bored beyond belief, and didn't realize till that moment that I had actually been enjoying my time at the station. It was a nice distraction, and a pretty easy escape from home. I began counting the hours, listening to my parents drone on and on during supper. Sometimes I wanted nothing more then to burying my head in the earth and never remove it.

Finally, the earth and myself gave a great sigh of relief, as we made our way into a cool windy Saturday. I still had a whole day, but at least there was something to look forward to. I dressed early, making sure to wear my cardigan with the long sleeves, strapped on my boots and then left home. Keeping an eye on my watch, I strolled toward the diner in town, and bought myself a nice strong coffee. I didn't make a habit of drinking coffee, But passing the time seemed like a good idea. I didn't understand my need to get to work, why i was waiting for it like Christmas. Sure it presented an escape, A chance to focus on something other then my home life. It was neutral ground. It wasn't my school and it wasn't my home. No one was there to judge me, or to come and tell me how wrong I was as a person. I knew it couldn't possibly have anything to do with Kit, I didn't know him well enough and he was twice my age, Plus, what would he want with me anyways?

Those thoughts filled my head as I arrived at the station that afternoon. Making me doubt myself deeply. Maybe there was more to it, Maybe it was about Kit. He was good-looking, and he had that smooth voice, just sweet enough to were it didn't sound like he was attempting to put the moves on you.

Running a hand nervously through my hair, I shook away the thoughts, glancing around curiously when I didn't see Kit waiting for me behind the counter.

"Walker..?"

Nothing came in reply, and I stepped further into the room, Calling out his name here and there. Still nothing. Then I saw them, standing in a corner, a soft smile on the girls lips, and a concerned look on Kit's. I stood still, staying as quiet as possible, observing from afar as the colored girl gently stroked Kit's cheek, His lips tugging up gently. I shouldn't be watching this, It felt wrong, It felt intimate in strange ways. Plus, I knew this was something I shouldn't know, If it got out that Kit was seeing a colored girl, Well...I was sure it wouldn't end well.

With my hands shaking, I returned to my usual post at the counter. I didn't know what to think. It wasn't about the girl at all. But more, why suddenly I felt a deep hole in my stomach, as if I'd been holding something there that I wasn't completely aware of. Some hope maybe? Or maybe the idea of hope, Not quite the actual thing, but the beginning of it. Had I been holding a subconscious hope that maybe Kit could actually find me attractive?

It was laughable really, Now that I faced it. Five minutes passed, and finally he came into the station, halting when he spotted me. Licking slowly over one full lip, Kit stared for a moment and then smiled, as usual, His expressions moving quickly.

"Hey, Harmon. When did you get here?"

Smiling in returned, I glanced up at him and then continued to blankly stare at my book, doing a terrible job at pretending to read.

"Just a few minutes ago, I figured you where still busy with the car, so I started fixing things up in here, hasn't been busy has it..?"

He looked relieved, and it pained me, more then I expected. He was protecting the girl, and that was understandable, But why was I so affected? I needed to stop. For God's sake, I had only just begun to work there.

"Nah, Same as yesterday, It's a real drag."

I didn't say much to him the rest of the day, just going along with any conversation that he attempted to strike up. At one point, He invited me to go out and help him with the car, But I declined, Mumbling something about having to finish my sweeping. The rest of the night passed in silence, and for the first time since I'd started, I was actually realized to leave that night.


	5. Chapter 5

{**I'm thinking of doing something a little different next chapter. Kit's POV maybe?}**

The next day I returned to work with a fresh resolve. I wouldn't worry about Kit, I shouldn't have been worrying about him to begin with, but there was no going back on that. It shouldn't surprise me about the girl, It was silly of me to think he didn't have one. I wasn't much of a catch, and for some reason the boys I did ever pay attention to where either psychotic or taken. Girls where fierce and it just wasn't a fight i had in me. There where more important things for me to do. Whatever that was, I was sure I'd find out soon enough.

I made polite conversation with him, smiled when he made a joke and remained otherwise pleasant. It wasn't his fault that I was jealous, and yes, I could finally admit that that was the emotion I felt. I'd allowed myself to get delusional about my co-worker, and that was something I wouldn't let happen again. Thankfully, I hadn't yet made a fool of myself in front of him, so there wasn't anything messy to patch up and fix. We could both go on with our lives as if nothing had happened, which was exactly the case.

Towards the afternoon, the store grew slow. No one stopped in, and there weren't customers for hours at a time. Kit strolled in to the main room at about three, grease covering his hands, His brown hair limp and wet with sweat. I glanced up when he entered, halting for a moment as I assessed his whole appearance. This would be a little more difficult then I'd first anticipated. If i did things like blush,you could be sure I'd have been doing it at that moment.

"Hey, Violet. Wanna Come out back and relax? Things are deader then A door nail out here."

Did I want to go and sit with him while he fixed the car? Yes. But should I? Probably not. I thought about it, and then realized I had no argument, there was no reason I should say no. And doing so would probably make him wonder why I was avoiding him. Nodding, I stood, following him silently out to the garage, He grinned and handed me a cola from a cooler sitting beside his work area.

"I was gettin' a little bored out here by myself.."

Kit glanced at me, that large smile spread across his features, there was something else behind it this time though, hope?

"I was getting bored up front too, It's horrific."

Nodding, Kit sat watching me in silence, something glimmering behind his dark eyes. I couldn't read it, though I stared back, trying to figure it out, all of it. Only when I realized how long we'd sat like that, did I look away.

"Violet..Do you have a boyfriend?"

I coughed, spitting out some of my soda. God, I was so graceful, it was no wonder my answer to his question was no.

"N-no. Um..No I don't."

Kit chuckled softly and shook his head, leaning back in his chair till it balanced on nothing but the hind legs. His expression was pensive, and I risked a quick peek at it before looking away again. Who knew what he was thinking, probably something along the lines of pity. He probably looked at me know, and thought how unfortunate it was. But at the same time, to be expected. Next to that pretty colored girl he was speaking to yesterday, I was plain out dull.

"That's surprising...You're..Really pretty, and great to be around."

Gasping, my head snapped up and I stared at him. What was he saying? Had he really complimented me in a strange way? He'd said I was pretty, and I didn't hear pity in his voice, just confusion.

"Many people don't feel that way."

I spoke softly, biting down onto my lip, His words where most probably just his being kind. More those of a concerned relative. He scoffed, shaking his head.

"That's bullshit."

And that was that, He stood, not saying anything else on the matter and leaving me sitting there stunned and more confused then he'd initially looked. I stayed in the garage for the rest of the afternoon, My mind wandering a million miles a minute. I couldn't figure out what he meant by it, where the question had suddenly come from, and why he'd been so forward so suddenly. I watched him as he worked on the car and talked happily, but my thoughts got nowhere closer to becoming clear.


	6. Chapter 6

**{I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I've lost muse do to things in my personal life. I plan on watching some Asylum and hopefully regaining some inspiration!}  
**

I don't know what to think. His words kept playing around and around in my head. That's Bullshit. What did he mean by it, what could he possibly mean by it? It didn't make sense, not at all, not in any rational manner anyways. If I was delusional enough to allow myself to think that way, I'd say it was a compliment. A strange, indirect compliment.

But he had that girl, it was something that I tried to remind myself of every time Kit popped into my thoughts. That pretty girl. She was much prettier then me, that was a fact, and she had this pleasant laugh, I could see why Kit would love her.

And then, a few weeks later, It slipped. I didn't know what happened, or how it could possibly have happened, But it did. Maybe I grew too comfortable with him, it was easy with Kit, he made you feel as if you've been friends for years.

"So..How'd you meet your girl?"

Kit was in the process of fixing an engine, and his hands halted, his back stiffening just some underneath the white undershirt he wore.

"What girl..?"

I should have stopped there, this was dangerous, I was stepping into dark dangerous woods. And I had no idea what I'd find.

"That girl, She was here a few weeks ago. She's pretty."

Kit turned around slowly, He was pale, his dark eyes wide. There was a mixture of fear and confusion in his eyes, and just a bit of anger. That was what scared me, the anger. I hadn't expected that, though I should have. I had outed him and a secret that was obviously very well hidden.

"I don't know what you think you saw.."

I had to stop him, if there was one thing in this world I cared about, surprisingly enough, it was how kit thought of me, and I didn't want him to think the worst.

"I'm not telling anyone anything, Kit. I..care about you. I wouldn't hurt you that way.."

He stared at me a bit longer, and then his shoulders relaxed. Brown curls bobbed some as he nodded and then fell into a seat beside me. He was watching me out of the corner of his eyes, and it was all I could do to stare at my hands. I didn't know what else to do.

"You're a great person, Violet. My best girl."

His best girl? Okay, this needed to stop. He was playing with me, every word he said, look he gave me, felt loaded. Why did I have the distinct feeling that there where hidden messages behind every word?

"Your best?"

His lips tugged up, and Kit grabbed my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. His hand was so much larger then mine, and it encompassed mine completely. Long fingers curling around my smaller ones momentarily.

"The best."

With that he dropped my hand, and got back up, stretching with a huge yawn. Kit shuffled back to the car and resumed his work and I was left once again shaking on the inside, my heart feeling as if it was about to burst out of my chest and run away.


	7. Chapter 7

**{Here is that Kit POV I promised!} **

I don't know how I expected to maneuver the situation. As a matter of fact, I didn't think it would need handling. Violet started out like any other employee, when my uncle told me he'd hired her, I didn't think anything of it. Why would I? How quickly things change, sometimes it happens so suddenly that you don't even realize it until it's far to late.

Violet was nothing that I expected her to be, she wasn't like the other marriage hungry girls in Boston, She was distant, mysterious and there was a sadness to those large hazel eyes that seemed far beyond her years. I was an idiot to think I could push away my intrigue, that I could ignore it as if it didn't exist. I love Alma, I do. She's a sweet girl and beautiful, but something about Violet is other worldly.

And then that never ending sadness, I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her everything was going to be alright. But I couldn't, I was just Kit, just the greasy older man she had to endure twice a week. It still surprised me though, how there wasn't a 'fella out for her, didn't guys her age see what I saw? Or were they to distracted by done up hair and pretty dresses? I had experience with those girls, nice clothes and a pretty smile only went so far, there wasn't much else going on upstairs.

I spent the entire week thinking of how I would keep my distance this time around. There was a job I was in the middle of, but that wouldn't keep me occupied for very long. It was terrible that I felt the need to tip toe around my own garage, but there wasn't much of a choice. She'd done nothing wrong, so it wasn't as if I could send her home early. And now, Violet knew about Alma. After everything we'd done to keep it a secret, in one second it was over.

She didn't seem upset, which impressed me even more, and I didn't take her as the type to go and gossip. But just the simple fact that she '_knew'_ sent me into a panic. There was so much for me to figure out. I needed to explain Alma. I didn't really owe Violet an explanation, But I felt she deserved one anyways. I wanted to open up to her, I wanted to be that guy.

Who knew how things would go. How long I could continue in this stupid pattern of desire and self restraint. Who knew how long she'd even stay around? I doubted Violet would work at the station for the rest of her life. She deserved better. And though it made me happy to think of her changing the world with that sad smile, I also couldn't help the sadness I felt at the thought of loosing her.

How in the hell was I going to just stay friends with her?

Kit Walker, you stupid bastard, You've really gotten yourself up shit creek without a paddle...


End file.
